


Code: BLUE COAT

by pinchess07



Series: Code: BLUE COAT [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental bounty hunter! Newt, BAMF!Newt, But it's okay, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Every Auror out there has been warned by Theseus, Gen, He's only hunting criminals down, I can't believe there's no BAMF!Newt tag yet???, I solemnly swear that Newt is up to no good, Theseus is proud of Newt, Theseus is the best big bro, because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9040700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinchess07/pseuds/pinchess07
Summary: For a prompt on the km about Newt being an accidental bounty hunter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed.

It's unofficial, but the various magical law enforcement divisions globally all acknowledge it.

'It' was the bitterly spoken code: BLUE COAT.

It was a very flimsy code, easily broken with a few pointed questions like, who was wearing it and why is it important. However, Aurors are proud, honorable men, all focused on upholding the law. They would much rather speak the code than say "Newt Scamander".

Newt Scamander is a blow to every Auror's pride, with the exception of Theseus, who is inordinately proud of his younger brother and would wax rhapsodically about Newt whenever opportunity arises.

Oh, the politicians all over the world are all kept in the dark about Scamander the younger. They only care to know about the older one, the war hero, the Gryffindor. Scamander the younger's name, however, is spoken of in whispers in the back of Auror offices.

Shame is a huge part of it. Awe is another. The largest and most prominent part is disbelief, and the Aurors often lamented it in their drinking sessions after work and out of their Ministry's halls.

In this occasion, four Aurors are sharing a bottle of firewhiskey in a secluded speakeasy.

"Did you hear? The bounty for that Abren fellow, it was claimed yesterday!" One exclaims triumphantly. He is somewhere in his thirties, with brown hair and an unfortunate air of naivety about him.

"What? He's been evading capture for almost eight months!" Another splutters. He is the youngest of the group, only a few months into the Auror force.

"The man was trafficking fwoopers, we all know the Blue Coat would eventually catch up to him," the third said. He's a few years shy of fifty, with salt-and-pepper hair shorn short, and a long jagged scar twisting round his neck down his collarbone.

"Shh! You make it sound like we've been sitting with our thumbs up on our asses here just waiting for Blue Coat to happen!" Said the oldest. He was nearly twenty years older than Scar, and has been senior Auror for so long, he has forgotten all the exercise drills. He is fat and bald and wrinkled.

"Don't kid yourself, that's exactly what we were doing! The Blue Coat alert from Theseus happened three days ago, and in less than 48 hours in the country, Abren has been caught and delivered to our doors as though a gift-wrapped package!" Scar admonished.

"I'm gonna send a Howler to that damn smug Theseus, see if I don't! This ain't Brit's territory, they have no damn right to go hunting in our lands!" Senior threatened, spittle flying from his mouth.

"Ha! He'll just send a Howler back, full of smug laughter, rubbing it all in our faces! It's happened before, it'll happen again!" Scar said, and with good reason. Theseus Scamander does make a point of sending those disturbing laugh Howlers every time his brother accomplishes a particularly awesome feat. The last time was two years ago, when Blue Coat had taken care of a horrible group of unicorn poachers.

"Our forces aren't good enough to hunt our criminals in our own land, we've got no right to complain if the Blue Coat swoops in to catch our prey! We should be grateful that there's one less crook out there!" Naive brunet interjects.

"Not when Blue Coat is concerned, we don't! That guy is half a criminal himself, though we've got no proof because we can't get permission from the higher ups to confiscate his damn case! That damnable Theseus has made that case near untouchable, legally!" Senior refutes bitterly.

"What? No, that can't be right! I've seen the guy, he looks like the epitome of a do-gooder! He's all polite-like, have you heard him talk? Shy, too, and mighty awkward! No way he's doing anything illegal!" Junior says, shaking his head in denial.

"That's what he'd have you believe. But last I heard from the Indian Ministry, a nundu disappeared when the Blue Coat was in their country. It didn't die, mind you. It disappeared." Scar says, hoping to curb the two younger Aurors' hero worship early.

"A NUNDU? And you think it's in Blue Coat's case?" Naive brunet asked confusedly.

"I don't think. I am sure it's in his case. We really need to have that damn case taken into custody. Only, have you guys heard the stink Theseus raised when he discovered his baby brother was senteced to death in MACUSA? I heard he only relented because Blue Coat himself asked him to stop." Senior says with an ugly snort.

"Really? Why's that? If it happened to me, I'd be glad to let my brother sue the damn Americans to high heavens! They think they're all so much better than everyone else!" Naive brunet says, hanging onto Senior's every word.

"Ha! Why do you think? The Blue Coat's sweet on a girl, of course! Ex-auror, according to the rumor mill. Demoted for protecting a kid from his mother's abuse," Senior announces.

"No wonder Blue Coat's taken a liking to her, then!" Junior exclaims. "An Auror woman. I wouldn't mind one of those!"

"Che. I'm more worried about the possibility that the Blue Coat will spawn soon, if he's found a woman. He's already a terror even now, he'll probably rival a damn Hungarian Horntail when his children are born," Scar mutters, shutting the other three up as they contemplate the possibilities. "Could you imagine more Blue Coats running about?"

The silence lasts for a couple of minutes as they think and drink more firewhiskey.

When talk resumes, the subject is dropped and they move on to other, safer topics. They would forget about it for now, not wanting to think on it any more than they have to. They'll most likely discuss it again in the aftermath of the next Blue Coat incident anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think! I hope I made you guys smile, because I was smiling the whole time I was writing this! :)


End file.
